Go All Power Rangers
by TerenceF
Summary: They were the Power Rangers. Now, an old evil as once again resurfaced and it’ll take every old and new Ranger to beat Ivan OOZE
1. Chapter 1

Go All Power Rangers: The Movie

By: Terence Fitzgerald

Over the years, teams of young and courageous men and women have battled the forces of evil to bring us peace. They were the Power Rangers. Now, an old evil as once again resurfaced and it'll take every old and new Ranger to beat Ivan OOZE

First off, I would like to thank Garrison Pitts for bringing me to my reemergence into the Power Rangers universe, which led me to my discovery of the Super Sentai series. If I have learned anything since then, it has been that being a kid is completely underestimated. 

Secondly, I would like to thank for all and any information that I had forgotten and needed in order to write this fan-fiction. If you lack information like I did about certain characters, or events mentioned in my story, please check Wikipedia.

And Finally, I would like to thank the X-men 3 trailer for giving me this idea (even though X-men 3 movie deserves no kudos for the awesomeness of its well-done trailer).

Power Rangers is something I DO NOT own or have the rights too. I just thought I would mention that, so Disney doesn't sue me.

Continuity Facts that NEED to be known in order to understand this fan fiction:

-Zordon sacrificed himself with the help of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, to destroy all evil in the universe. As we all know, this was in vain for the Power Rangers are still needed even to this day.

-Ivan Ooze was destroyed by Orion's comet. And Comets are made of ice.

(Not fire like in the PR movie).

-Billy Cranston (original blue ranger) went off to Aquitar to be with an alien chick.

And now without further interruption… (Besides the time it takes for me to add chapters)

Go All Power Rangers: The Movie

Prologue 

"Tonight on Larry King Live we have a special guest. Doctor Tommy Oliver will be discussing his discoveries within the genetic codes of different forms of life."

Tommy and Larry King had gotten old. Especially Larry.

"It is so nice to see you again," Larry King said has he started off the interview, "When was the last time I saw you?"

"About four years ago, after I finally retired from the Power Rangers." Tommy said back.

"Ah, yes, from the Dino Thunder Power Rangers…. Rather interesting name."

"Yes, but I ended up only being able to help out as a scientist mostly."

"So are you still connected with the Power Rangers?"

"No… I'm not," Tommy replied, his voice stuttering.

"So, about this new science theory of yours?" remarked Larry King, trying to change the subject.

"My new book, "Discoveries within Genes", talks about how even though our cells can't self replicate, if let's say… I was killed; the same does not apply for all of our fellow organisms. With our experiences with the Power Rangers and the Intergalactic Police Forces, we have found that aliens could quite possibly self-replicate even if a limb, or even their brain were destroyed."

"Really, a brain?"

"Oh, yes. And that is just the beginning Larry."

"Now, Tommy, are you saying that an alien species might have the biology to regenerate itself even from… let's say, a molecule, or even a cell?

"I've only seen one being able to regenerate from just one cell."

"Who," Larry King asks. This topic seemed to have sparked some attention with the old man unlike most unoriginal guests.

"…. It doesn't matter," Tommy replied, his voice seemed to have a tone that begged not to be reminded of that evil. An evil that was haunting Tommy's dreams.

"We threw him into Haley's comet a long time ago," Tommy finally mustered.

"Did this organism have a name?"

"Yes, Ooze…. Ivan Ooze."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue in Requiem**

Space was quiet. Of course it was quiet. Sound doesn't travel in space. But, then again… if a tree fell in a forest where no one was listening… would it make a sound?

But if you listen, just hard enough, maybe you could hear the sigh of pain, anger, and vengeance that roared out of a flash of light. Most people would not even notice the sudden flash of light that lit up the surface of the moon.

Ivan Ooze had been disintegrated within Haley's comet. Ooze, the first villain to ever truly destroy the Power Rangers, had been reawakened and he remembered everything like it was yesterday. The successful enslaving of a portion of mankind, the excavation of his Zords, and his defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers all seemed to fill his mind with anger. If it had not been for the Ninjetti and Beast powers given to them on Phaedos by Dulcea, the Power Rangers would not have stood a threat against his power. But then again, they still should not have been able to destroy him so easily. He was a power that rivaled even the great Zordon.

"It's time for me to return to Earth," Ooze thought, "…And finish what I started centuries ago. This time, I shall destroy planet Earth once and for all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Old Threats

Alpha 8 continued his maintenance on the command center. The center had recently been remade under New York City for whatever incarnation of the Power Rangers that might be in need of it. The computers in which he performed his maintenance on seemed to be working within the normal parameters. The object the computers seemed to be centered around was a large cryogenic tube. In the tube rested the soul of the protector of humanity, the creator of the original Power Rangers, and the target of hatred for various forms of intergalactic hatred.

His name was Zordon. His body had been vaporized in an attempt to destroy all evil in the Universe with the help of the Red Space Ranger. Is death had been in vain, though new Power Rangers had arisen to meet the evils that Zordon and his original Power Rangers had not defeated. His soul remains intact within the tube in which he had been reawakened by an unknown power. His curiosity has to who had awakened him from death still remained thirsty for answers. But Zordon was still weak and tired from his reemergence from the after-life. Zordon had slept in hibernation for the last month that Alpha 8 had begun the reconstruction of the Command Center. His rest however, is about to be interrupted, for it seems another force has recently been reawakened too, this one an incarnation of evil.

Alpha immediately turned his attention toward the giant cylinder tube as Zordon's face appeared.

"**Alpha, do you sense something?**" Zordon asked in his deep voice.

"_Yes, Zordon. Something does not seem to be right and it isn't my circuitry."_

"**The time has finally come in which my help is again needed.**"

"_You mean…. Zordon?"_

"**Ivan Ooze is once again free in this universe.**"

"_Then shall I begin the Prep-ing for the Reunions?"_

"That is right. This time we are going to need more than just the old teenagers with attitude."

"_But couldn't the Mystic Force Rangers be enough to tackle our old threat?" Alpha asked Zordon. His robotic voice showing signs of nervousness when asking such a question to Zordon."_

"**The Mystic Force Rangers, while powerful, are no match for this threat."** Responded Zordon.

"_Very well"_

_----------------------------------_

At a renovated restaurant at Angel Grove, the two men meet at last, their rendezvous, planned by a greater power, though unknown to both. The restaurant was once an old gymnastics facility and fitness center. It now is restaurant, filled with a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

Dr. Tommy Oliver was late, possibly because of traveling issues. Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Power Ranger, had grown use to the legendary Tommy and his lateness when it came to reunions with his type. Rocky had grown older but he still remembered his old days, even if nobody else did.

Tommy walked up from behind Rocky and sat down on the other side of the table. Rocky didn't seem surprised at all from the sudden arrival.

"How are you old friend," Tommy said.

"Good, always glad to see an old teammate," Rocky added.

Tommy didn't seem to be very warm. His coldness had seemed to be brought on by his mysterious profession. Rocky could only conclude that times had changed, and Tommy had changed.

"So, what's the big news?" Tommy said.

Tommy hadn't even picked up his menu or even ordered a drink and he was already getting down to business.

"What news?" Rocky said.

"Don't play games with me Rocky, YOU called and said it was urgent."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. YOU called me, Tommy!"

A waiter was coming towards them; he had grown older since he had met the two.

"Hello, boys," Billy Cranston, the first Blue Ranger said.

Rocky and Tommy sat speechless as Billy poured them both some water. A small smurkish smile sat on his face as he looked up at Tommy.

"If you must know, Rocky did not call you."

"So did you call us?" Rocky asked.

"No, and old friend of ours went to the liberty of calling you each, and used your voices in doing so."

"An old friend?" Tommy said as he finally awakened from his shock of seeing his old friend.

"You remember him boys," Billy said as he sat down next to Tommy, "It seems that Zordon has survived."

"But…"

"That's impossible."

"That's what I said when I was given the news," Billy said as he looked down at the table, "Zordon survived even after the incident with the Space Rangers."

Two women seemed to have finally noticed the others. Zordon too, like Tommy and Rocky, had reunited them and both. The original pink, Kimberly Hart, and the second yellow ranger, Aisha Campbell both stood up and went over to the other

"Hello again, girls," Tommy said as he took a sip of his water

"Why if isn't almost everyone from the PR crew…. Wow, didn't see that coming," Kimberly replied.

"I'm afraid Zordon needs us to reclaim our titles once again to face an old friend of ours," Billy said, "Ivan Ooze is still alive and he's coming to Earth."

"Didn't we throw him into a comet?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," Billy replied, "and I believe Tommy here can explain how Ooze survived the impact."

"As we all know…" Tommy began, "The impact with Haley's comet destroyed Ivan Ooze but not all of him. There were bits of him still alive and they froze within the comet for all these years. I believed Ivan to either be dead or frozen. I had my suspicions that he could still be alive somewhere and my suspicions grew larger as I heard a report from a friend of mine that said an astronomer had witnessed a bright flash of light erupting across the moon. If that indeed was the reawakening of Ivan Ooze than he is probably already on the Earth."

"Zordon's alive, Billy once again knows all the answers, and an intergalactic evil is once again threatening my retirement," Rocky said, "I had hoped that I would never have to once again regain the mantle of the Power Ranger."

"Don't you even miss the old days Rocky," Rocky asked.

"Just a lil bit."

"Will you still join us Rocky?" Billy asked.

"I got nothing better to do guys."

"Very well then."

Billy pulled back his sleeve to reveal an old Ranger watch. As Billy pressed the button, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, and himself all glowed their distinctive colors and in a flash, were gone.

---------------------

Meetings like this took place between every past Power Rangers team.

From the Might Morphin Alien Rangers to the S.P.D Power Rangers…. They ones that could make it each took back their respected titles and were then transported to the Command Center.

Who will be the Original Power Ranger's black ranger?

Is Ivan Ooze already on Planet Earth?

How is Zordon still alive?

All will be answered in the following chapters of Go Power Rangers: The Movie

(please review, I love feedback!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Meetings

They were all there; at least, most of them were all there.

The old, the new, the not-so-new-but-not-technically-old, and even the Wild Rest Rangers, had all at least sent a few of their old teammates to help in the battle against the on-coming threat.

As people started appearing… usually with a flash of light and a humble and silent hand-wave to acknowledge everyone….

"**May I have your attention, please," **Zordon said has he finally spoke up. It seemed that everyone who was going to appear, had appeared.

**"I am sorry that we have to meet in such unpleasant circumstances, but for now, an introduction. I am Zordon of Eltar, some of you know me as the creator of the Power Rangers, Others have heard of me, and some of you younger rangers, are probably wondering who even called you here. It needs to be said that none of the other leaders or fellow mentors had anything to do with this juncture.**

**"A great evil known as Ivan Ooze, as recovered from his initial defeat from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. But that seems to be the beginning of our problems for an even greater power has appeared and seems to be the source of numerous events, including the reemergence of my soul. By nature's law, I am dead. This power has awakened both Ooze and I and even remade Alpha."**

"Hmm, I hate to be interrupting Zordon," Conner McKnight, the Red Tyranno Ranger, said as he hesitantly spoke up, "But listen, I can't help you. My dino-gem, the thing I morphed with, doesn't work anymore."

"Yea, mine too."

"My Galaxy Saber is on another planet!"

"Umm, I lost my Zeo crystal…."

**"SILENCE! I understand most of you have problems with morphing. Do not believe that I have not foreseen a scenario in which we would need all the Power Rangers. I have made arrangements for your powers to be revived."**

"_Zordon, Ivan's here." _Alpha called out from among the crowd of people

**"Where is he Alpha?"**

"…_He's right above us!"_

**"Show him on the monitor"**

A large screen on a wall instantly lit up as a local news station showed the carnage on the screen.

New York City was in chaos. Thousands of people were running away from the…. Ooze clones. There were thousands on thousands of Oozeys running the streets. Wherever they walked people died. The dark clouds above the city spat out purple lightning and chunks of purple meteorites fell to Earth that destroyed buildings at ease. You could hear laughing even over the screams of people. The evil laugh echoed through the hearts of each ranger.

"CAN YOU HERE ME RANGERS! COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME…. COME HERE AND PLAY WITH MY FRIENDS! THEY'RE DIEING TO MEET YOU! HAHAHHAHAAAAAA! I SHALL RIP YOU APART RANGERS AND THEN I SHALL RIP APART EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING!

The Rangers knew what needed to be done. This had to be stopped.

"That mother-fucker." It was Jack Landors, the SPD Ranger, who spoke up this time.

**"Rangers,"**

Zordon didn't even need to say it, for it was on the edge of almost every person's tongue….

**"It's morphin' time."**

"Not just yet Zordon," A man stepped out of the shadows. His name spread across most of the Original Rangers and even some of the Zeo Rangers.

Zack…

The original black ranger, Zack Taylor, stepped through the door with Doggie Cruger, the leader of the SPD Rangers at his heals. They both carried large packages.

"ZACK!" Tommy, Kimberley, and Billy all screamed out at once.

"Hey Adam… Doesn't that guy look familiar," Rocky whispered into Adam, the second black ranger's ear.

"That was my predecessor…."

"Oh, yea. So are we going to have two black rangers…."?

"Did you forget about Zeo?"

"Oh, yea. Totally forgot about that."

"Hey, where's your predecessor Rocky?"

"What, do you think I keep track of the guy?"

"Jason is not here guys," Tommy interrupted, "He's busy now-a-days." Adam and Rocky could tell something was up. Tommy seemed depressed.

**"I'm glad you were able to join us, Doggie."**

"Thanks for sending for me."

**"And now for the final surprise Rangers."**

Doggie opened the packages to reveal a white sword, a fog machine, and a little blue doll.

**"Doggie Cruger went to a lot of trouble to get this for you Tommy. For you to command this army of Rangers, you will need a sword. Thus, I entrust you once again with Saba."**

"Awesome."

**"And for the final surprise…."**

Doggie turned on the fog machine as a loud roar was heard around the command center. An awesome power tugged at the Rangers' souls. This power was and still is….

"I AM NINJOR, HERE ME ROAR!" Screamed Ninjor, the nasally sounded Ninja God as he increased his size in true ninja spirit. Silence echoed out through the crowd of middle-aged men and women and then a loud laugh was heard from the very back of the room.

If you knew Trip, the green Time Ranger, you would've guessed it would have been him to spoil the Ninja's dramatic appearance.

"That's what the fog-machine was for? Snicker!"

"Hey fuck you, you green haired… guy!"

"The final surprise was that our old ally, Ninjor will be helping out."

"That's right Rangers, NOW, it is Morphin' time.

Still so many answers unanswered…

Stay tune to find out more in Go All Power Rangers Chapter 3!

Chapter 3 -Preview…. Your prob. Wondering when the good stuff starts. : )

Zordon had transported them all to the edge of the city. Now an army of Oozeys stood between the Power Rangers and the source, Ivan Ooze…

The streets were empty in the big apple. Empty cars stood empty yet still running. A building stood behind them, it had collapsed in on itself. There were tanks and remains of jets everywhere. They all

They stood in a long line now…. Their leader stood yards in front. He was the man who had served the most time in the Ranger business….

Tommy, the white, green, red, red, and black ranger stood on top of car and shouted…

"My fellow Rangers. Or should I say my family and friends. Once again we have been recruited to fight for humanity. We were all chosen to fight for the greater good of mankind and were given powers, some of us were even originally forced to fight in Zordon's war, but none-the-less we all fought for humanity. We all fought for an ever-lasting peace. There have been sacrifices. People we knew and loved. Now once again, an evil is threatening everything they fought for. Fight for them goddamnitt. Fight for the children. We are the Power Rangers!

At that moment, almost a hundred men and women could be heard screaming from such things as Tyrannosaurus to _"Forceful as Fire... Red Mystic Ranger/Element of Fire... Red Legend Warrior!"_.

Please review... : )


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

I'd like to thank BlackMystechRanger for reminding me of Justin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- It's Morphin' Time

**"It is time to go Rangers…. Ivan is dampening my control of New York City. I'll only be able to send you to the edge of his control. I will be communicating with the Original Rangers from their watches. Good luck my children."**

At that moment almost a hundred bright lights went off. A rainbow that filled the room and in another instant, it was gone….

"_Zordon, will they win?" _Alpha 8 asked as he looked up from his computer console.

"I do not know, but as long as Humanity as the will to survive, I shall use everything within my arsenal… even when I am in the other world, I will use everything I have.

**All for the children, Alpha."**

"_For the children…Yes."_

-------------------------------------------

Zordon had transported them all to the edge of the city. Now an army of Oozeys stood between the Power Rangers and the source, Ivan Ooze…

The streets were empty in the big apple. Empty cars stood empty yet still running. A building stood behind them, it had collapsed in on itself. There were tanks and remains of jets everywhere. The United States army and Coast Guard had exhausted every single resource that they could use to bring about to fight back Ooze. Their sacrifice had given most of the civilians a chance to get out of the city.

On the horizon you could see them, the Ooze clones. Thousands upon thousands of purple men coming to meet the line of men who stood as Man's last hope.

"Do we even stand a chance," Conner, the Tyranno Ranger asked.

"Has that ever stopped us," Tommy asked.

"What will we do Tommy, what's our plan…."

"Yea."

"Stand in a line," Tommy asked, "We'll hold our position until Zordon gives me the signal to push forward toward the Source."

They stood in a long line now…. Their leader stood yards in front. He was the man who had served the most time in the Ranger business….

Tommy, the white, green, red, red, and black ranger stood on top of car and shouted…

"My fellow Rangers. Or should I say my family and friends. Once again we have been recruited to fight for humanity. We were all chosen to fight for the greater good of mankind and were given powers, some of us were even originally forced to fight in Zordon's war, but none-the-less we all fought for humanity. We all fought for an ever-lasting peace. There have been sacrifices. People we knew and loved. Now once again, an evil is threatening everything they fought for. Fight for them, goddamnitt. We are the Power Rangers!"

"Let's do it!"

From the original Power Rangers…

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted.

"Saber tooth Tiger!" Aisha shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky shouted.

"White Tiger," Shouted Tommy, the leader!"

From the Zeo Rangers…

"Zeo Ranger 1-Pink!" Katherine shouted.

"Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green!" Adam shouted.

From the Turbo Rangers…

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Carlos shouted.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Ashley Hammond

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Cassie Chan shouted.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" T.J. Johnson shouted.

From the Space Rangers…

"Power Silver!" Zhane shouted.

From the Galaxy Rangers…

"Galaxy Red!" Leo shouted.

"Galaxy Blue!" Kai shouted.

"Galaxy Green!" Damon shouted.

"Galaxy Yellow!" Maya shouted.

"Galaxy Pink!" Karone shouted.

From the Lightspeed Rangers…

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Carter shouted.

"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Chad shouted.

"Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Joel shouted.

"Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Kelsey shouted.

"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Dana shouted.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan shouted.

The Time Rangers had not yet joined the battle….

From the Wild Force Rangers…

"Blazing Lion!" Cole shouted.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor shouted.

"Surging Shark!" Max shouted.

"Iron Bison!" Danny shouted.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa shouted.

"Howling Wolf!" Merrick shouted.

From the Ninja, Wind and Thunder, Rangers…

"Power of Air!" Shane shouted.

"Power of Water!" Tori shouted.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin shouted.

"Crimson Thunder!" Hunter shouted.

"Navy Thunder!" Blake shouted.

"Samurai Power!" Cam shouted.

From the Dino Thunder Rangers…

"Tyranno Power!" Conner shouted.

"Tricera Power!" Ethan shouted.

"Ptera Power!" Kira shouted.

"Drago Power!" Trent shouted.

From the SPD Rangers, B-Squad…

Only Jack Landors was there…

"1, SPD Red!" Jack shouted.

"Defender of the Galaxy, SPD Shadow Ranger!" Doggie shouted.

From the Mystic Force…

"Element of Earth... Green Legend Warrior!" Xander shouted.

"Element of Wind... Pink Legend Warrior!" Vida shouted.

"Element of Water... Blue Legend Warrior!" Madisson shouted.

"Element of Lightning... Yellow Legend Warrior!" Chip shouted.

"Element of Fire... Red Legend Warrior!" Nick shouted.

The Energy that was produced from the mass Morph spread in a rainbow that spread like a hurricane. The purple Ooze clones flew back as a bright light burst like the sun to reveal the Power Rangers, united under the White Tiger, Tommy. The surrounding glass on the buildings blew apart and fell like rain that reflected the rainbow. From the surge of color were the silhouettes of the Power Rangers. The bright light faded as the Rangers all took their stance.

"Good luck rangers…. May the power be with you." Zordon said from Tommy's watch.

"Let's go kick ass," Tommy shouted as the Rangers yelled all togethor. "Blasters out…. Fire on my command!"

"The Ooze clones had recovered from the Morph wave and were now only a football field's distance from the line of rangers.

"FIRE!"

Every laser gun from a Power Rangers series was fired off in a spectrum of energy. The first wave of Ooze clones fell as the waves behind shifted to a slight halt. The supressing fire seemed to be holding them back.

"What are we waiting for, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but Zordon says that we have to stay put for now…." Tommy replied.

"Well, we are going to have to fight them all sooner or later," Billy said.

"Later Billy…. For now keep firing." Tommy said back.

The ooze clones started to walk forward at a slow pace as loud crow yell was heard from the skies around the soon to be bloodbath.

"What's that annoying sound Tommy?" T.J, the Red Turbo Ranger, yelled over the firing.

"Billy are those the…."

"Yup."

The Ooze Crows flew down like black angels from Heaven. There eyes intent on the pre-occupied Rangers.

"Every Ranger after Light Speed, keep firing!" Tommy shouted as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Pre-Lightspeed, jump to the roof and fight the Ooze Crows!" Tommy yelled again.

"Mr. Doggie and I shall command the forces on the ground," Ninjor shouted back.

The Rangers did as told and Tommy took Saba from his side.

"Old friend…. You know what to do." Tommy whispered to Saba.

"Kick arse!" Saba said in his superior tone of voice.

At that Tommy threw Saba in the air like a boomerang as he jumped up onto the roof. Saba spun at an accelerated speed as he flew toward the Crows…. His latent power saved up to an extraordinary level and was now ready to be let go. The first crows didn't even stand a chance. Saba ripped through them all without even slowing. A spinning vortex of feathers, purple flesh, and blood rained down upon New York. The smarter crows didn't take the chance of getting sliced up as they tried to avoid the flying spinning sword but lasers from Saba's eyes shot out and burned through the few smart Crows.

"Morphinomical!" Billy said as he watched Saba chop up the army of birds.

"Still the same as ever Billy," Aisha said as she and the rest of the Pre-Lightspeed Rangers made it up to the roof.

The rangers below on the roof started firing their lasers as Tommy grabbed Rocky's foot and became a human catapult.

"When I say "go," throw me up at the Ooze Crows!" Rocky said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rocky?"

"GO!"

"Whatever!"

Tommy threw Rocky up to the army of crows that already seemed to be suppressed by the destructive Saba. Rocky landed his foot on the head of a crow and jumped to the next. Taking out his blade blaster, he started to jump from Crow to crow slicing the wings off of others. The crows, though held back, were still flying out of the cloud at an endless rate. At this rate, the rangers wouldn't able to stand their ground.

Chapter 4- Ooze Meets the Power Rangers

Down below the Rangers weren't faring well either. The groups of Rangers had been flanked from behind and were now firing at clones from the front and behind. The Ooze clones were now at a running pace and only yards away from the Rangers.

"What do we do Doggie?" Jack Landors asked over the constant blur of lasers from his dual laser-pistols.

"We have to wait for the rest of the B-squad rangers before we advance on Ooze!"

"But if we stay here were finished!" Cole, the Red Lion Ranger, interrupted from behind.

"We must stand our ground if we are not to get separated from the older rangers," Ninjor said as he too, entered the discussion.

The rangers were now clumped up in a group surrounded by Dead Ooze clones. The living were crawling over the dead ones to get to the Rangers.

"Rangers, use your weapons!" Doggie called out from the group.

In a flash each ranger had his or her preferred weapon.

Conner, the Red Tyranno Ranger, had his Tyranno staff.

While others like, the Ninja Storm Rangers, had their katanas.

But at that moment, the Ooze clones stopped. The battle in the air above was still in full fury but the army of purple had stopped their gradual migration toward the Rangers. Silence spread like the plague among the sea of purple and Rangers. All except for one purple clone that walked up toward Doggie Cruger. He looked a little different then the rest of the endless sea of Purple men. He wore a purple gown that seemed to be more of a connection of his body. His name was…

"My name is Ivan Ooze and who the hell are you, Dog man?" Ivan Ooze said as a large grunt came from the rest of the ooze clones. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"My name is Doggie Cruger, the leader of the Space Patrol Delta Rangers," Doggie said back.

"Ha, so I see that Zordon has made more of you… Power Rangers," Ivan Ooze said back.

A large speaker on a side of a building sparked to life. The voice of Zordon came out of the speakers…. This seemed to have been planned.

"**What are you doing in New York City? Do you intend to enslave mankind or do you have more Ecto-Morphicons?"** Zordon's voice asked has it boomed out of the speakers.

"Oh, so you're still around you big old… floating head."

**"Still haven't changed Ooze."**

"That's what you said last time."

**"And it should have been the last time if it had not been for the unknown powers."**

"Oh, they aren't that unknown Zordy-On baby but I will let them have their fun and play their stupid games."

**"You know you cannot win, Ooze. I have beat you before and I can beat you now."**

"Oh, so you think just because you have a few more rangers means that you can defeat me, again? Screw you Zordon! I will destroy your precious rangers and then I'll crack open that little cigar tube of yours and then "poop"…. Bye bye Zordon!"

A white blue blur flew through the air and landed behind Ooze. The impact destroyed almost a dozen of the Ooze clones.

"Not so fast Ooze!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh, it's you….Aren't you suppost to be old now?"

"This time, you're finished! Rangers attack!"

"Oh not so fast, Whitey…. I'll save my stage appearance for later.

"Ninjetti cork-screw kick!" Tommy yelled as he his legs became a blurring tornado as he leapt forward toward Ivan.

"Hiyaa!" Ninjor shouted as he threw a shuriken at Ooze.

Tommy and Ninjor's attack didn't even come close to hitting Ooze though. Their attacks hit the clone that had been replaced Ooze.

"If you want to kill me, you are going to have to kill my family!"

"That can be arranged!" Doggie Cruger said as he tore the head off of the two nearest Ooze clones!

"**Tommy, Rangers watch out! His powers have greatly increased!"**

"Lightspeed Rescue Go!" Carter, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, shouted out as him and five others jumped out from the crowd and into the mass of Ooze clones surrounding them.

Ooze had disappeared but his clones hadn't. The rest of the rangers were about to join the battle when a large boom came from up in the sky. A bright heat came from the sky above as a large object appeared through the clouds. It was a blue ship and it had traveled light years to come and join in the battle. The blue ship was the previous Command H.Q of the Space Rangers and the unification of the Red Rangers against Serpentara.

The Astro Megaship Mark II came down upon the streets between the Ranger battle and the area where Ivan Ooze now resided, the Statue of Liberty.

"**Now is the time rangers, advance toward the Statue of Liberty, where Ivan Ooze now sits!" **Zordon screamed out.

Amidst the charred bodies of a thousand ooze clones now walked another army, that of outer space.

Andros, the Red Space Ranger, could be seen walking toward the already assembled Power Rangers. Tommy ran forth to meet him.

"Long-time-no-see Andros," Tommy said as the two approached each other.

"What's up Doc?" Andros replied.

"Just a little slime that's been causing me trouble," Tommy replied as Andros gave a little chuckle, "How was the flight in?"

"Good besides that little bit of turbulence, I always hated landing that stupid thing."

"Did you bring them?"

"It took me a little while to travel to the different planets to pick them up, but yes, I did…. I brought all of them."

At that another group could be seen on the horizon….

The five human-like Aquitan warriors preceded forward. Others could be seen too. Trey of Triforia, the Blue Senturion, the Phantom Ranger, the Magna Defender, and the Masked Rider all came to join the rest of the Rangers.

"I think it is time we joined the battle," Daphine, the White Ninja Ranger and leader, said as she and the rest of her teammates pulled out their morphers."

"Hey guys!" Andros asked as he too pulled out his morpher. "Did you guys already say "It's morphin' time?"

---------------

With the added force of the Rangers and allies from Outer Space… Will the Rangers make it in time?

Where are the rest of the SPD Rangers and the Time Force Rangers?

More answers revealed in the 5th Chapter of Go All Power Rangers!


	4. Chapter 5

Thanks to Lisa J for reminding me to hint more often….

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Revelations- part 1

"Did you guys happen to bring any of the SPD rangers with you?" Jack Landors, the Red SPD Ranger asked.

"What?" asked Andros.

"Hey aren't Jack and Mr. Doggie from the future?" Billy asked.

"Commander Cruger and I were able to use an old time traveling device left to us by an old friend but unfortunately," Jack replied, "The warp was unstable and only me and the Commander were sent here. I was hoping that the rest of the Space Patrol Delta Rangers had been able to make it to this timeline some other way."

"Oh, SPD… nope, none of that," Andros said, "But I am wondering about the same thing of Jason."

"He won't be showing," Tommy said as a cold demur swept over him, "At least, he better not."

"So it's true. Jason did…." Andros asked as he walked toward the White Ranger.

"Yes," Tommy said quickly.

"**Tommy, no more," **Zordon interrupted,** "Rangers, you must all be quick. Ivan Ooze's forces are now regrouping their forces after the impact of the Astro Megaship. This is your chance."**

----------------------------------

"How's your sister doing Cestro?" Billy said as he and the others came back from the roof.

"Your wife is safe Billy," Cestro replied.

"Billy's married?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, to my sister and they have 2 children," Cestro said.

"Wow, of all the rangers, Billy gets married before me," Rocky replied.

"And to an alien

------------------------------

"Right," Ninjor spoke up, "Let's go."

"Power Red!" Andros shouted, as he once again became the Red Space Ranger.

"White Ranger Aquitar Power!" Delphine shouted.

"Red Ranger Aquitar Power!" Aurico shouted.

"Blue Ranger Aquitar Power!" Cestro shouted.

"Yellow Ranger Aquitar Power!" Tideus shouted.

"Black Ranger Aquitar Power!" Corcus shouted.

The Power Rangers, their allies, and the Masked Rider started walking down towards the Ocean. The buildings ran on either side of the mass of Rangers. The roads, torn asunder by the battles that had ensued, were huddled with trash. If a random person had woke up from a coma they would've thought the apocalypse had occurred.

"How much farther Zordon?" Tommy asked into his watch.

"**You're close Tommy, but up farther, there seems to be some interference." **Zordon replied.

"What do you think it could be?" Doggie asked.

"Trouble," replied Ninjor.

The army of Rangers came around the next block to reveal the Ocean, the Statue of Liberty, an army of Ooze clones, and…. one man.

----------------------------------

10 Hours later….

The Time Force Rangers, after picking up the SPD and Wild West Rangers, had finally succeeded in time traveling to the present day… only at the wrong time. 10 Hours after the battle with Ooze, New York and mankind had met with extinction and ruin.

New York City was in ashes. Where grandiose buildings once stood, ruin now cascaded horizon to horizon. The gray sky above filled the air with a dead atmosphere. A giant crater stood in the middle of the expanding wreckage. The crater looked as if a nuclear explosion had taken place and in the center of it sat one man. He was balled up on the ground moaning and wailing. Wes, the Red Time Ranger, and Eric, the Quantum Ranger, recognized the Man at once by the suit he wore.

Jason Lee Scott, the Original Red Ranger and now the last surviving human being after the battle, save the time travelers, sat crying at his heels. The Might Morphin' Red Ranger suit he wore was stained with blood and sitting in front of him was a torn up white helmet.

"I did this, didn't I?" Jason whispered into nothingness as madness set in, "Why me…. God, Why me!"

"Jason!" Wes yelled as he ran to meet the last surviving Original Ranger.

"O, it is you, Wes…. Hahahha Now I MUST be insane!" Jason said back. A slight chuckle came out of him like he had just heard a joke.

"Jason, what happened?" Eric asked.

"I killed him…. I killed them all. Even you!" Jason said as he stared off into the visor of the white helmet that sat in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are dead and I killed you…. I killed all of you! I even killed him…"

"Who is He Jason, who is "He"?"

"I killed him…. I killed Tommy! O'God…. I killed him and then I destroyed everything…."

The rangers now saw what the White helmet was. The White Tiger helmet sat on the ground…. Its cracked visor showed the face of…. Tommy.

Tommy's head had been ripped off by his best friend, the Red Ranger, Jason.

-------------------------------------------

Present Time- Present Day

The Ranger army came face to face with their old ally and the original Ranger, Jason Lee Scott.

"Jason! Guys it's Jason!" yelled Kimberly.

"Everybody stay back!" Tommy yelled over the voices of recognition, "I knew it Jason. You bastard, you killed them…. You killed them ALL!"

"What are you talking about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"One week ago…. That man destroyed Terra Venture," Doggie responded, "His face has been on every SPD ranger's wanted list,"

"That's right," Tommy replied, "Our friend, Jason, has murdered an entire colony."

"What, Tommy are you okay, man?" Rocky said as he ran forward to meet Jason, "It's only Jason."

"Rocky wait!" Tommy yelled out, as Jason became a blur of motion.

In a flash of a second Jason had Rocky pinned up by the throat.

"Rocky NO!" screamed Aisha.

"Why are you doing this?" Rocky asked as a cracking sound came from Jason's hand gripping Rocky's throat. "Weren't we friends? Jason…. ARG!" Rocky's eyed shed tears of sadness and pain that begged reason from his predecessor. The one man Rocky had always been compared to. Jason, the man who's shoes he could never fill. The one man he respected as his elder though barely different in age…. And he was killing him.

Jason's eyes were non-responsive but they held a dark look.

"Friend! I have no friends." Jason screamed out, "DIE RANGER!"

The crack echoed out like lightning and at once everyone knew. Rocky was dead…. Though morphed he had stood no chance.

"I believe this belongs to me," said Jason as he tore the Morpher from the lifeless body and threw him to the rest of the Rangers. "Now I shall fulfill my duty. I shall rip the flesh from your bones, Power Rangers!"

"Goddamn you Jason!" Tommy yelled back, "Terra Venture and now Rocky!

"You're forgetting one person, old friend…." Jason said back. His face held a crooked smile like a 4 year old that knew he had played a practical joke.

"No… you didn't!" Tommy screamed…. Though he had his helmet on… everyone knew he was crying.

"Do you know where Trini is Tommy?" asked Jason.

"No! You Fucker!"

"That is right," answered Jason, "I killed her like the pitiful creature she was. She thought that she could protect Terra Venture after she found out about me…. So you say Fuck Me! Well, Tommy? Hahahha! Fuck this! Tyrannosaurus!"

The red flash of light swept the entire Power Ranger off its feet.

The Original Red Ranger had returned but to everyone's surprise…. That meant doom for the rest.

---------------------------------------

**"Alpha I am afraid that our worst fears have come true. Our new enemy is, Jason."**

---------------------------------------

What is wrong with Jason?

Is the future that is visited by the Time Force and others really true? Will Jason kill Tommy?

And when will the Unknown Power's show their true identity?

More answers revealed in the Chapter 6- Revelations Part 2


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Revelations Part 2

9 and a half hours later- Present Day

"Tommy…. His… head!" Wes cried out as he bent down to throw up.

"What the hell happened Jason?" Eric shouted as he grabbed Jason's collar. Eric wanted answers and he wasn't going to be nice about it.

"I… I… don't know," Jason said with his eyes staring down at the ground, "After I killed Tommy something happened. It was so dark and then…. Ooze…. O'God! Why me…."

"Who is this guy?" Kat, the technical expert for the SPD Rangers and the Kat Ranger, asked Eric.

"He's "The" Red Ranger," Eric answered, "And he believes he's the reason all of this happened."

"Will someboda tell me what the horse hooves is going on?" Rocko, the Red Wild West Ranger, asked.

"Will you shut up?" Eric yelled to Rocko.

"Jason why? Why did you kill Tommy?" asked Wes.

"It was… him." Jason said as Eric let go of his collar, "He told me to."

"Who?"

A large red lighting bolt lit up the area around them as two familiar people calmly stepped forward out of the light and towards the very surprised Rangers.

"It was Rito, my idiotic brother." Said one.

"Seems like we were a little late…. Oops." Said the other.

---------------------------

Present Time- Present Day

Kimberly now held Rocky's lifeless body. His helmet had been taken off but he still wore his Morphed suit….

"Why Rocky? Why did he have to die?" Kimberly said as tears ran from her face and onto Rocky's, "He was such a great guy…."

"I know," Billy said, "He was one of the nicest people I have ever known."

Tommy wasn't going to wait for any more people to die. He had been praying that Jason wouldn't show and after a while he believed he wouldn't, or that Jason wasn't truly responsible…. And now, it had all turned upside down. Jason was evil and Tommy would have to kill him.

"For Terra Venture, for Trini, for my family and friends, for Earth, for Zordon… but most importantly! FOR VENGENCE!"

And at that Tommy ran forward to face Jason. In a flash, him and Jason had crossed swords…. They stood there deadlocked as the energy from their bodies released shock waves that pushed back the Rangers and the Oozeys.

"Why are you doing this Jason?" Tommy yelled.

"It is my duty!" Jason screamed back. For a split second Tommy's puzzlement over Jason's answer left him vulnerable and thus was driven back by Jason's sword.

"What?" Tommy screamed back as his body was thrown up into the air.

"Don't you see Tommy?" Jason screamed as he grabbed Tommy out of the air with the palm of his left hand and with his right hand gripped his sword, which was ready to pierce Tommy's heart. "Zordon is the bad guy…. After all this time of servitude he is the one that is the source of all evil in the universe!"

The rest of the rangers tried to join in but the Ooze clones had now positioned themselves so that the Rangers could not reach Tommy before he could be killed.

"What are you talking about Jason?" asked Tommy, his body now paralyzed by Jason's grip.

"Why don't you think Zordon's sacrifice had no affect on the spread of evil? Why we Rangers are still needed…. He's tricked us all! He's the manipulator, a devil in disguise, and he uses you all while he sits back in his tube and tools around with humanity! For goodness sake, he's even supposed to be dead!"

Tommy's watch turned on and Zordon's voice boomed out….  
**"Jason…. Do you truly believe I would do something that evil?"** asked Zordon, **"Humanity is something truly special. Why do you think I created the Power Rangers?"**

"So the devil speaks up!" yelled Jason…. The rest of the rangers could do nothing but stand and listen to the conversation. Even the ooze men seemed to be very intent.  
"You created us for entertainment in your stupid games!"

**"What has happened to you Jason?"**

"You! You ruined my life and now I will destroy yours!"

At that Jason took his sword and instead of piercing the heart of Tommy, sliced his entire body. Tommy fell backward as sparks shot up from his suit. He couldn't take much more of this.

"I can't let you do that… Jason!" Tommy moaned as he tried to sit up, "These people are my friends and family, and I can't let you kill them!"

"Then I'll let you die a glorious death protecting them!" Jason said as he reared his leg back and kicked Tommy into the nearest building. When the dust cleared everyone could see that Tommy wasn't moving…. His white arm stuck out through the rubble, he had been defeated.

"This is a goodbye friend," Jason said as he grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him out of the rubble. He gripped the neck of Tommy and with his other arm he raised his sword. "I shall have your head!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

--------------------------------

9 hours 18 minutes later- Present Day

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, husband and wife, empress and emperor, evil and evil, and now they were standing in front of the Rangers who had accidentally traveled to this timeline.

"R-R-Rita?" Jason said as he bent over and grabbed his head, "I've gone mad. First Wes and Eric, now this!"

"O' shut up you stupid monkey!" Rita shouted at him.

"I thought you two were…. Dead!" Jason shouted as he once again balled up into the fetal position.

"Who told you that Red Ranger? Zordon?" Zedd asked, "If you must know, we can never die. We are too much of a universal symbol of power that rivals Zordon to die."

"Wait, if you two are bad guys from before the Galaxy Rangers," interrupted Kat, "Then shouldn't you be least de-powered?"

"No," Rita answered simply.

"It isn't that simple, woman," continued Zedd.

"But we have come here to make sure that "this"…, said Rita as she waved her hand across the dead horizon, "… does not happen."

"Are you on our side?" asked Wes.

"No, we just want to fix her brothers mess before he bites off more then he can chew," answered Zedd.

"Enough Rangers, take us to your time craft, and bring along that vegetable too," ordered Rita.

"His name is Jason," said Jen.

"And we must kill him in the past," answered Zedd, "so, he might come to use."

---------------------------------------------

Present Day- Present Time.

The Time craft had come out on the other side of the city.

"We'll go ahead," shouted Zedd and Rita and in a red flash, were gone.  
In another red flash they were in the middle of Jason about to kill Tommy.

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, husband and wife, empress and emperor, evil and evil, and now they were standing in front of even more Rangers, an army of Oozeys, and a Jason from the past. This time they had traveled to the a more efficient time with the Time Rangers and others. They hadn't changed a bit since the old days.

"NOT SO FAST!" Zedd shouted as a he lifted his metallic staff. Red lightning shot out of the "Z" shape and hit Jason, knocking him back.

"If anybody is going to kill the White Ranger," shouted Rita at Jason as he started to get back up, "It should at least be someone who spent years trying and failed."

"Rita and Zedd?" asked Kimberly.

"Well, that's good…. It seems you don't have Alzheimers my dear," said Zedd."

"It's nice to see you all, Rangers," Rita said, "I've missed seeing annoying brats."

"Shouldn't you guys be off living human lives?" interrupted Aisha.

"Or planning to take over the world with Ooze? You're evil," said Billy.

"I'm afraid that will just have to wait," said Rita, "for now we are just fixing a few skeletons that are hiding in closets…. RIGHT RITO?"

Jason's body started convulsing as a raspy voice started pouring out of Jason's throat.

"Damn you Rita!" Jason shouted.

-------------------------------------------

"Who are these people?" whispered Jack Landors to Doggie Crugar.

"I don't know but when everyone else moves, We move," responded Doggie, "Got it?"

"Yes sir"

----------------------------------------

"So you think reviving Ooze is funny, Rito?" Rita shouted back at Jason, "Why if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you."

"So, it was Rito that brought back Ivan Ooze?" Billy interrupted, "Who brought back Zordon?"

"An idiot if you ask me," Rita started.

"ENOUGH!" Jason shouted as he jumped to Tommy. In a flash he had the White Ranger's helmet in his hands and with a flex of his muscles, twisted the head to break the neck.

"NO, IT'S JUST LIKE LAST TIME!" the future Jason shouted as he came from the corner. Half of the people watching were now staring at Tommy's dead body and the other half was looking at the second Jason who had

A loud shout echoed out at that.

From the top of a building overhead came a flash of green light. The green flash descended down to the ground as the ocean and wind were pushed back. The Ooze clones were now in the middle of the Green light and the Ranger army and they didn't like that. In a charging roar they ran over to fight the Ranger Army. It seemed they'd rather fight it out with the Ranger Army then to fight that light.

The Rangers were now in another battle.

And they'd lost their two biggest players

--------------------------

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd had escaped from the battle and teleported to the command H.Q. They walked up to Zordon.

"How did you get down here?" Shouted Alpha 8.

**"Do not worry Alpha,"** Zordon responded, **"They will cause us no harm."**

"We did what we promised we'd do," said Zedd.

**"It might just be the only thing able to stop the Evil."** Zordon responded.

"For once, we have actually done something good," remarked Rita.

"If releasing evil to combat evil is even considered good," said Zedd.

**"The Beast has once again been freed. Humanity's destiny is in his hands now. Will he grasp the light, or be swallowed by the darkness?"**

"Zordon, do they know of the "other" Power?" Zedd said as he went over to the new viewing globe and saw the blinding Green Light.

**"No,"** responded Zordon, **"I can only pray that they never learn of its existence."**

--------------------------

What is that Green light?  
Which army will rain victorius?  
And what is this unknown Power?

More answers revealed in Chapter 7!

Authors notes-  
-Sorry for killing MORE people  
-Sorry for the tottaly suspensful twists.  
-Please comment! I love feedback


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- 9 Hours left! Fight On Power Rangers!

The Green light slowly diminished until finally it had all but gone away. There stood now the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger.

"So, I see Rita as decided to play that old trump of hers finally!" Shouted the evil Jason, "Whoever you are, you shall die!"

The Green Ranger did not say anything but shook his head "no". And then once again spread a green light that started to push back Jason. The evil Jason, possessed by Rito, spread his own Red Light to meet the Green. The two were battling it out with their powers and they stood in a deadlock.

-------------------

The Rangers ran forward to meet the on-coming Ooze army. All accept a lone pink Ranger and a blue Ranger.

"Jason?" Kimberly said softly as she walked up to Jason, "But, aren't you over there?"

"Y-Yes…" Jason said as he walked up to meet her halfway, "I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"I killed you and Billy," answered Jason.

"I don't understand Jason," Kimberly said with a very puzzled look.

"I think I can explain," Kat said as she walked up from behind Jason with the rest of the Rangers that had time traveled to this present time-line to fight this battle. "On our travels through time we proceeded to this day but 9 hours later from now. That is where we found Jason all alone. That Jason is a Jason from a time-line where he wins this battle and proceeds to somehow destroy and annihilate the surface of the Earth. Supposedly, this Rito had already exited Jason by the time we got there. That's about it."

"Tommy's dead, Jason," Kimberly said.

"I know," Jason responded as a single tear came from his eyes, "I killed my best friend and when I had the chance to save him…. I was too late" He put his helmet back on. "I can't let what happened happen again. I can set everything right this time!"

Jason had returned from insanity and he was ready to kick-ass.

Jason had already run off by the time Kimberly was able to shout, "Wait!".

----------------

"Now was the time to Go? Right Commander?" Shouted Jack as he dodged a punch from an Oozey and proceeded to perform a series of varial kicks to push back the Oozeys surrounding him.

"You're guess as good as mine now," Doggie Crueger shouted back as he was knocked down by a herd of Oozeys. Right as the Oozeys got ready to pounce on top of him lasers shot the ones around Jack and Doggie.

The B-Squad Rangers, Kat Ranger, Omega Ranger, and Nova Ranger had saved their butts. A small SWAT Truck was behind them.

"Sky! Bridge! Z! Syd! Sam?" said Jack as he ran up to the group of SPD Rangers.

"Once you and Commander Crueger successfully made it to this time," started Syd.

"Without us!" interrupted Sky.

"Wasn't my fault," Jack responded like Sky had bruised his ego.

"Anyway," began Syd again, "We were picked up by the Time Rangers and then we went and picked up Sam and Mrs. Nova here and some Rangers from the old west.

"Well, let's go join the battle! SPD Emergency!" Shouted Doggie as he raised his shadow blade toward the nearest Ooze Clone.

------------------------------------

Jason didn't stop even for a second. Running past the Ooze clones, he proceeded toward the Red and Green Lights that were fused together battling it out with pure power.

"Stop!" Jason shouted as he released an energy field of his own. The Red Energy lights collided his and in with a flash of light both disintegrated. The Green Light also faded.

They stood there now. Two Red Rangers and a Green Ranger.

"I don't know who you are Green Ranger!" Jason shouted, "But this is my battle. I must defeat myself before I destroy everything dear to me!"

"You're wrong old friend…." The Green Ranger started as he slowly raised his hands and took off his helmet.

"This is every Rangers battle, even mine. Even if I must use this evil Morph." Tommy Oliver said.

"Tommy!" Jason shouted.

"I just killed you!" the evil Red Ranger shouted.

"Correction, you didn't," Tommy said, "I'm glad that you are here Jason. The real you, I mean."

"But how!"

"You can thank Rita!" Tommy said as he lifted his morpher, "She was able to sneak me the Dragonzord Power Coin at the last second."

"HA, Why won't you Rangers, EVER DIE!"

Jason was crying now, tears of joy rolling down his face. "God, I'm glad to see you!"

"Same here Jason."

"Shut up you two! I can't stand campy enemies!" Rito Jason shouted as he took out his sword and gun, "I will kill you both if I have too."

Tommy and Jason moved over to each other's side and formed their respected Martial Arts poses and said at the same time….

"Try us!"

--------------------

"Good news Zordy-On!" Zedd started, "They're winning."

"**It seems Tommy is responding well to the power of the Green Ranger," **boomed Zordon.

"But for how long?" said Rita.

"9 Hours," Said a mysterious voice from the door of the H.Q. Ivan Ooze had gotten into the H.Q. "They have 9 Hours before this stupid world ends."

"**Ooze, so I see you still like to sneak through doors and invade the homes of others."**

"O'shut up you pathetic excuse for a talking head!" snarled Ivan Ooze.

"You piece of snot!" Shouted Zedd as he reached out with his Z Rod and shot out a storm of red lightning but to no avail.

"That tickles," laughed Ooze as his body repelled Zedd's red lightning, "You haven't changed one bit either, I see."

"What do you want Ooze?" Shouted Rita.

"I want you all to die but for now…. Let's make a gamble. Zordon, you have something I want.""What do you mean"

"I want the new set of Overdrive Power Coins that I was told about from Rito," started Ivan, "If you're Rangers defeat Rito inside of that Red Ranger, I get the coins."

"_Why should we follow your rules?" _Beeped Alpha 8.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you before the world ends," Ivan responded, "And I bet you would ALL want to witness what I have in plan."

"**Do as you wish Ooze."**

"I don't get it Ooze," Rita said, "If you are so sure you can kill us…. Why not just do that and take the coins?"

"You don't get it do ya?" Ooze said as he pulled out a pocket watch from his robes, "The world is going to end in about 9 Hours so what difference does it make. Besides your dumb-ass brother wants to have some fun with the Rangers before then."

"**You're sicker than ever Ivan Ooze."**

"I do have a cold, don't I?" Ooze responded, "Well good luck trying to save yourselves. You always know where to find me."

"I'll kill that bastard," Zedd whispered under his breath.

---------------------------------

What is Ooze's plan?

Will the combined force of Tommy and Jason be able to defeat Evil Jason?

More answers revealed in Chapter 8!

Author's notes

-Sorry for killing people and then magically bringing them back to life.

-Please give feedback!

-I won't be able to write as much now because of School starting back up but I'll try to do at least one new chapter every week.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Prologue-

Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos and source of the original Ninjetti Powers given to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers during their first battle against Ivan Ooze, had contacted Zordon and she wasn't very happy.

"Zordon, you pig-headed fool!" Dulcea shouted over the viewing globe, "You let Rita re-awaken the Green Ranger's powers?"

"**That might be the only way to destroy Rito and Ooze,"** Zordon responded.

"Didn't you ever think this was all part of their plan? Did you ever consider that?" Dulcea shouted at Zordon, but he remained silent, "Answer me goddamnitt, Zordon!"

"**Dulcea, Hurry to Earth,"** Zordon finally answered, **"I am afraid what you say may be true!"**

------------------------------------------------

The battle of the Ranger army fighting the Ooze clone army was in full fury….

The endless stream of purple men continued to charge, for when a single clone was knocked down, two purple men got back up.

"Don't THESE guys ever die?" Conner McKnight, the Red Tyranno ranger, shouted as he shoved his spear into the nearest Oozey's head only to find it separate into two heads and then, two bodies.

"Nope!" Jen, the pink Time force ranger, shouted back as she sped through time, spinning like a pink hurricane.

"Isn't there another Power Ranger incarnation we forgot about?" T.J, the Red Turbo Ranger shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Well, where is the rest of the Space Rangers…." said Shane, the Red Ninja Force Ranger, as he continued to slice and dice every Purple Slime Man that got in his way with his katana.

"I AM a space ranger, idiot!" Shouted T.J, "Any other smart suggestions."

"Nope," Zack, the Black Ranger, shouted back, "We even recovered the Wild West Rangers and they were only Rangers for a few hours!"

"We got you covered!" Doggie Crueger shouted over the battle, "SWAT Go!"

The battling armies were at once separated as the SWAT equipped SPD team put the Ooze men under heavy fire.

"Where are the rest of the guns?"

"Umm…" Nick, the Red Mystic Ranger shouted back, "I don't have a gun. I have a wand."

"Consider yourself…. The Harry Potter of the Ranger Army!" Trip, the green Time Ranger interrupted.

"Newbies always get the big guns!" Andros, the Red Space Ranger shouted to the rest of the Ranger army.

"Yea!"

"That's not true!" Billy Cranston, the Mighty Morphin' Blue Ranger said as he and Kimberly appeared from around a building. They were both holding the combination of the Power weapons, the Power Blaster, "Rangers, time to finish these Purps with heavy artillery!"

"Fire!"

----------------

Chapter 8- Dulcea To Earth! Tommy In Danger!

The evil Red Ranger, possessed by Rito, stood in front of the Tommy, the Renewed Green Ranger, and Jason, the Red Ranger who had journeyed from a tragic future to save the present.

"I won't let you do this Rito!" Jason yelled.

"Your are finished!" Tommy also yelled.

"You're wrong fools…." Rito-Jason responded, "How do you think I survived Zordon's sacrificial Power Wave? How do you think I resurrected Ivan Ooze and made him ten times stronger? How are all these events suddenly occurring the same time and place! How the future becomes the way it does!"

"I don't remember any of that!" the good Jason said back as he gripped the sword at his side with uneasiness.

"You fool," Rito-Jason responded, "The Power Rangers, teams of teenagers from all over the Earth, who come and fight the forces of evil. But who is the one that says that the aliens and creatures they fight are evil? Zordon…. Or any of the other freaks who just happen to give you your powers? What would happen if they were wrong? What would happen if Zordon's energy was absorbed by the very evil he wished to subdue? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!

---------------------------------

The Rangers stood in a line now, all except Jason and Tommy. The teams now had connected their main weapons to form their combined super blasters.

"On my mark…. Fire!" Billy shouted.

Almost every Power Ranger incarnation fired their ultimate weapons.

The resulting blast vaporized the ooze men where they stood…and kept going. The energy rushed past Rocky, Tommy, and Rito and towards the ocean where it disappeared.

The ocean started to rumble as a tremors shook the ground they stood on. The ocean separated near the shore to show a young man, in the nude, walking up to the Rangers.

Is involvement is to be the least expected in this twisted reunion but then again, destiny always plays with a wicked hand.

---------------------

The Rangers just stood there, some gasping in surprise, as the man, who was only in his early twenties yet clearly recognizable to those who them him, walked up to Rito. All the while Zordon sending out messages to the shocked Rangers.

"**Rangers, this is Zordon, Retreat now. I repeat, RETREAT NOW!" **

The Rangers did not move though. What would have been a victory yell now retained any sound at all. Silence spread throughout the forces, all because of this young man who had appeared from out of the water.

Justin, the youngest Ranger to date, the Blue Turbo Ranger, he had grown up now…

…. And he had a hole in his head that was gushing blood.

"Hi everyone," Justin said as he waved to everyone, "I have been waiting to see you all."

"O' my god…. J-J-Justin?" Ashley, the Yellow Turbo Ranger said as she tore off her helmet and threw up.

"What is wrong Ashley?" Justin said as one of his eyes fell out of his socket, "Why don't I come give you a hug to cheer you up."

He spoke with a creepy little boy voice.

"What have you done to him Rito?" Tommy shouted as the evil Jason bent down and picked up the dropped eye and put it back into his face.

"Did you know that you all left him on Earth with no hope," the evil Jason continued, "Sure, you saw him later but did you ever see him later in life. When he was 14 and had his first kiss. Or when he graduated from high school. Didn't you say you'd be his family, Rangers?

"You left me all alone…. I was sooo sad but then Mr. Jason came…."

"Rito, you BASTARD!" T.J shouted, "I'll rip your head off. How dare you involve him?"

"You earth creature scum!" Rito shouted back, "He wanted this! Didn't you Justin?"

"I just want to be a Power Ranger…." Justin said.

"Then, here boy…. Use this," Rito-Jason said as he took out a Power Coin from a side pocket and gave it to Justin.

"Become what you were you always suppose to be and seek retribution…." Rito said as the Red Ranger.

"I will kill you all," Justin said as an evil glow took over his body. In a sickening motion, Justin stuck the coin into the hole in his head and exploded in a flash of light.

There stood now, Justin, the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger. Rito had taken Tommy's White Tiger power coin and given it Justin to kill the Rangers with.

-----------------------

-Will they be able to stop Justin?

-Why is Dulcea upset about the Green Ranger?

Stay tuned to Chapter 9…. OUT OF 10 CHAPTERS!

Author's notes

-I have decided to make this end at 10 chapters. But don't worry. The 10th will probably be pretty beefy.

-Sorry for killing people…. Again.

-I love feedback!


	8. Chapter 9

Go All power Rangers Chapter 9- Red, Green, White

Justin had the White Ranger powers, and he wasn't going to stop till every Ranger was dead.

"Die!" Justin shouted as he jumped over Jason and Tommy and into the crowded army of Rangers. In a mighty rush he landed in front of the Adam, the Green Zeo Ranger, and lifted his white fist.

"No!" Jason yelled as Justin's fist slammed down into the helmet of the Green Zeo Ranger, cracking the faceplate.

Adam fell to his knees, his face a bloody mess but clearly visible to all who could see. Justin had killed Adam, and he wasn't done yet.

"I think my old teammates should die first, don't you think Mr. Rito?" Justin said as he ran towards Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger and an old Yellow Turbo Ranger, "Hello," he said with an evil sick voice as his hands reached around her throat.

In a second the Red Aquitan Ranger, the Pink Time Force Ranger, and Ninjor were on top of him though.

"Wait your turn!" the evil White Ranger shouted out as he took a white sword from his side. A wicked black sword with a strange face on the hilt flew from his hand and slashed the surrounding rangers.

"Meet Dark Saba!" Justin shouted as he continued to grip at Tanya's neck. Her helmet started to crack from the intense pressure that Justin's will-power was throwing at her.

"Justin, w-w-why?" Tanya finally gasped.

"You all left me…. You stupid woman, you think I would just merrily go my own way. I even found and helped the Space Rangers, but nobody wanted me. Weren't you my family? Didn't you promise that, Tanya?"

Jason picked a up a large piece of the ground beneath him and raised it above his head. "Kill her and I kill you!" Jason shouted.

"Ah, why if it isn't the original Red Ranger, who isn't possessed…." Justin said as he slightly lowered Tanya.

"Shut up and put her down!" Jason shouted.

"Would you like me to tell you a story Red Ranger, about your friend, the Green Ranger. Mr. Tommy Oliver." Justin started.

"What do you mean?" Jason responded.

"That power coin he is using, isn't a power coin," Justin started, "It is a manifestation of evil, powered by humans. The Green Morph is linked to all life in space thus giving it extraordinary powers that even Rita was afraid to dabble with. You see, there are two sides to every power coin; the good and the evil side. The Green Ranger is the only one who can walk between the two giving him the ultimate power but it comes at a terrible cost. Tommy will die a horrible death. Like cancer, the evil within him will spread and kill him. He had a few years left but now after using the Dragonzord Power Coin again after all these years, he probably only has a few months left. Why do you think he was researching regeneration within alien DNA? Why do you think he created the Dino Force Morphers?

"Tommy, this isn't true… is it?" Jason muttered as tears streamed out from under his helmet.

"It didn't matter if you saved me or not…. I was a dead man the moment I used this or not," Tommy responded as he reached down and touched his Power Coin.

**"Tommy learned of this while he was working on the Dino morphers a few years back,"** Zordon started from Jason's watch, "He told me right before he headed you all into battle."

"So what have your dreams been like Tommy?" Justin started.

"What do you mean?"

"The secret to Ooze's plans lies within your morph because your Green Ranger powers stem from the unconsciousness. You now have a choice Tommy. You can kill me and become Ooze's weapon like is foretold in the future Jason's memory. Or I will kill you and use the Green Morph to destroy all life in the universe!"

"No, you won't!" Tanya mumbled from Justin's choked grip as she held her laser pistol directly at the White Ranger Power coin in Justin's head, "Sorry, love" She said as the laser fired and burned through the White helmet."

"YOU BITCH!" Justin screamed out as dark Saba and the White Ranger Morph disintegrated. Justin still held her up and without squeezed Tanya's neck so hard that her spine instantly broke without a single flinch. Justin threw Tanya's dead body to the ground as T.J and Ninjor both ran to her as Jen, the Pink Time Ranger, walked up and grabbed the arm of the naked Justin.

Justin started crying as blood streamed from his eyes and ears. "Kill me, please."

"Right…." Jen said as she lifted her laser pistol and looked away as she pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry nobody cared for you little boy. I'm sorry we weren't there because you are right…." She fired the gun.

"We're family."

Justin's dead body slowly dropped down.

"What a stupid boy!" Rito shouted, "He died so easily after he promised he'd rip all of you to shreds. How lame."

"I'm going to kill you Rito!" Tommy shouted as he lifted his Dragon Sword.

"You don't get it still! Do you?" Rito shouted back, "He was supposed to die…. He came to me during the Dark Specter's invasion of Earth. I tricked him into absorbing Zordon's sacrificial power so I and all the other baddies out there wouldn't all die. Chances for evil to still exist. I made him my energy tank that I could use to do whatever I wanted with. A portable Zordon but as an idiot kid. I used him to resurrect Ooze and awaken Zordon.

"What! Why bring back Zordon?"

"So he could bring me the Green Morpher. You see, that is the key to our plan. The Green Morpher is the only thing capable of absorbing and using the energy of the universe. Rita didn't know what she had her hands on. That Power Coin is the key to the End of the World and now I will do what I've always planned to do!"

At that Justin's dead body launched straight at Tommy and blew up. A large blue glow slowly cascaded into Tommy's body and the Green Morpher flew off him and onto a building where Ivan Ooze was standing.

"Good job smucks. You fell for it!" Ooze screamed as the wind and water began to shake and tremor.

"GIVE THAT BACK OOZE!" Rito shouted.

"Thanks again for reviving me Rito! I was just going to use those Operation Overdrive coins Zordon has but I think the Green Ranger coin has a better ring to it. Don't you?"

"Good god! He's not really..." Tommy shouted.

Ivan Ooze struck out the Green Morpher and shouted with a crackle in his voice, "Dragon Zord!"

The Power Rangers had fallen into Ooze's trap and now he had an infinite amount of power at his disposal as the Green Ranger. The End of the World had started.

----------------

What will Ivan do with the Green Power Coin?

Is this the end of the Power Rangers?

Find out in the 10th and FINAL Chapter of Go All Power Rangers

Author's notes-

Sorry, it's been a while since I was able to write this chapter. In this chapter I revealed most of the story line and decided to just end it all at Chapter 10. I'd like to say sorry for killing three more people, Randomly changing suspenseful action scenes created by me adding a new character to the already substantial fray, and for my poor Grammar. It's been great writing this and I'm really happy a lot of people liked it.

If I ever get to chance, I might turn this all into a comic book in the near future (I can draw). That is, if you think Go All Power Rangers would look good as a comic.

Thanks for everything and I'll finish the final chapter soon. Promise! It's morphin' time!


End file.
